


Wouldn't Change a Thing

by jalecforever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalecforever/pseuds/jalecforever
Summary: What if Jace and Alec had never become parabatai?





	Wouldn't Change a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is a little short thing I wrote, I hope people like it. If you have ideas for me to write next please tell me!

Alec looked at the blond man curled up on his side and smiled. He had definitely made the right choice by saying no to becoming his parabatai because it meant being able to have this. Having Jace next to him every night and being able to love him with all his heart. Alec wouldn't trade it for the world. 

 

“You are staring,” Jace mumbled tiredly. 

 

“It's a very nice sight.” Alec smiled and pressed a kiss against his boyfriend's head. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” Jace huffed but Alec could hear the fondness in his voice, “Let's sleep now, you can look at me again tomorrow.” 

 

“Oh I will.” Alec grinned. Jace pressed his body closer and had already started to snore. 

 

Yes, Alec thought, he would not change a single thing between them. Then he too fell asleep, dreaming about a sweet blond boy who made the sun shine a little brighter and who had claimed Alec's heart and soul. 


End file.
